Unbroken
by SeniorGleek2012
Summary: One-shot of Joe and Demi. Demi can't get Joe out of her head, what happens when she finds out he feels the same way?


Joe and Demi One shot – Rated M Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! Enjoy!

Unbroken

Demi's POV

Joe Jonas. Of all the guys in the world, why him? Demi sat in bed replaying this question in her head. For the past two weeks she had been having dreams about him. It was strange, ever since she saw him at the VMA's, she couldn't stop thinking of him.

Then, the next thing she knew, she was having dreams about him. And it wasn't just any type of dream, they were THOSE types of dreams. As much as Demi tried not to think about him, the hotter she became. Demi took a few deep breaths and went to take a shower.

Selena was having an all-out party celebrating Demi's new album Unbroken tonight, so Demi decided to start getting ready, even though it was 6 AM and the party wasn't until 8 PM tonight. She just needed something to occupy her mind away from HIM.

After her shower, Demi went to the hair dresser, did a little bit of shopping. When she got back it was barely lunchtime. Demi sighed and decided to call Selena.

"Hello?" Selena answered.

"Hey, Sel! What's up!" Demi replied.

"Hey, Demi! Nothing much, here setting up for your awesome party tonight." Selena answered.

"Haha, cool, I can't wait. So, just out of curiosity, who are you inviting?" Demi asked.

"Well, the normal friends, all of our cast mates, Nick, Joe, Kevin, and of course the family. Why?" Selena replied.

"Oh, uhhh, no reason, just making sure you don't invite weirdos or something ha." Said Demi.

"Uhhh, ok? Haha." Selena replied.

"Well, I gotta finish getting ready Sel, so I'll see you tonight." Said Demi.

"Ok, later, can't wait!" replied Selena.

Demi hung up and sighed. So Joe was going to be there. Makes sense, Selena's had a thing for Nick since as long as she can remember, so it made sense that she would invite all 3 of them. Great. Well, if she was going to see him, she might as well make a lasting impression right?

So Demi dressed in the sexiest dress she owned, but it wasn't the sexy that made her look like a whore. Just sexy enough to fit all the curves of her body and turn every eye in the room. At about 6: 45 PM, Demi headed over to Club Tango. It was a great club for parties and gatherings and had great music.

Only a few people were already there, but people starting to arrive by the bucket loads. "Demi! Over here!" Selena yelled across the dance floor.

Demi smiled and waved as she walked over to her. Demi's mom and little sister Madison were already there and greeted Demi. Demi was so excited, her family and her best friend were here and she had never felt more blessed. Soon, more friends and family members showed up, and soon enough the music was going full blast with Demi's album playing and dancers going full swing on the dance floor.

Demi was sitting at the bar with a bottle of water watching everyone, when the door to the club opened and in walked Nick, then Kevin, and Demi's breath caught in her throat as Joe walked in last. Demi watched as the three brothers greeted everyone and made their way through the crowd towards her.

Demi didn't know what to do as they approached her. "Hey Demi!" Congrats on the album!" Nick cried over the loud music. Demi smiled and gave Nick a hug. "Thanks!" she replied. Kevin gave her a hug next and also congratulated her. Next was Joe.

He gave her a smile that made Demi's heart skip 2 beats. "Hey." Joe said as he gave her a hug that made Demi want to stay in his arms forever.

"I believe a congratulations is in order." Said Joe.

Demi smiled and replied, "Why yes it is, and thanks!"

Nick excused himself and went looking for Selena and Kevin left for the chocolate fountain. Which left Joe with Demi. He sat next to her and ordered a margarita. Demi was a complete bundle of nerves. Then she started to remember the dreams about Joe, and suddenly the room became hotter.

She glanced at him and was surprised to find him staring at her. Those brown eyes captured her own and the next thing she knew, they were headed out to the dance floor. The song Unbroken started playing as they got to the dance floor. As they started dancing, Joe pulled Demi towards him and they started to rock their hips together in time to the music.

_Locked up tight_

_Like I would never feel again_

_Stuck in some kind of love prison_

_And threw away the key, ohhhh, ohhhh_

_Terrified, until I stare into your eyes_

_Made me start to realize,_

_The possibilities so, so_

As the chorus started Demi looked into Joes eyes as if the lyrics were meant just for him.

_I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken,_

_I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken,_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_

_I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken_

_I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving_

_Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go_

They stopped dancing and looked at each other. As the next verse of the song started, Demi realized that the look in Joes eyes were full of complete love and lust at the same time. She knew what he was thinking and boy did she want it too.

"Let's get out of here," Demi said into his ear.

Joe simply nodded and they made their way through the crowd and out the doors. Demi was surprised to find that no one noticed she had gone. She didn't care, though, she just wanted to spend the night with Joe and she was already nervous to see what he had in mind.

Joe asked the valet to get his car and soon they were driving away to Demi's house. In no time at all, they were at Demi's house. Joe pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. They sat in silence for a moment, neither one knowing what to do.

Finally, Joe said, "I have to tell you something."

"And that is?" Demi replied.

"I can't get you out of my head. Since the moment I first met you, I knew you were the one for me." Joe replied.

Demi didn't reply. She was too busy taking in what Joe just said. Joe had had feelings for her ever since they first met? Wow. Well, may as well show him how she felt. Demi leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. It was soft at first, just simple grazing of the lips. Then, Joe cupped her face and brought her closer, making the kiss deeper. When they pulled apart, Demi's heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to explode.

They got out of the car and Demi led him inside. When she closed the door, Joe immediately picked her up and headed towards the bedroom. As they got inside, Joe set her down and closed the door behind him. He kissed her with such deepness and emotion, Demi didn't want the kiss to end. When he pulled away, he started working on her neck.

Demi moaned as he found her sweet spot and started sucking and nibbling at the soft flesh. He slowly started unzipping her dress, and looked at Demi as if to ask, "Is this what you want?" Demi nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

He fully unzipped her dress and laid her on the bed. He hovered over her and admired the beauty of what he saw. "God, you are absolutely gorgeous." Demi blushed and replied, "If you say so."

Joe replied, "Are you crazy? You're the most beautiful girl in the entire world."

Demi started to work at his shirt, she undid his tie then started working at his buttons. When she finally opened up the shirt, she couldn't help admiring the fine muscles and abs he had. "You're not so bad yourself." Demi teased.

Joe chuckled and helped remove the shirt. Joe continued kissing down Demi's body leaving a trail of kisses everywhere. Demi enjoyed every second of it, loving the feel of his mouth all over her. She fumbled with his belt until she finally got it undone. Slowly she pulled down his pants. Now they both were just in their underwear.

Demi was getting frustrated with not getting things along already. Joe unclasped her bra and exposed her. Demi blushed again as Joe simply stared, then she gasped as he suddenly took a nipple into his mouth.

"Ohhhh Joe." Demi moaned as he alternated between each breast.

Joe slid off his boxers and Demi could tell he was ready judging by how hard he was.

He slid off her underwear and then grabbed a condom out of his wallet and slipped it on. Then he positioned himself and looked at Demi for the ok.

She nodded and braced herself. Joe slid in slowly until he was all the way in. They both moaned at the feel and the position. Slowly, Joe started to thrust back and forth.

"Uhhhh, Joe harder," Demi moaned.

Joe obeyed and thrusted harder, "ohhhhhh Demi, God that feels so good baby."

"Ooooooohhhhh, uhhhhhhm, mmmmmm, ughhh, faster Joe." Demi cried and clung to him as he obeyed.

Joe continued to thrust and groaned her name over and over. "Oh, God Demi, oh Demi."

Demi could feel herself getting close and clung to Joe harder. "Oh Joe, I'm almost there!"

Joe thrusted and thrusted until he finally cried Demi's name and she screamed out his.

"Oh, Demi!"

"Joe! Oh, god!"

Joe thrusted one last time then fell beside Demi on the bed. As their breathing slowed, he pulled Demi with him underneath the sheets and kissed her gently.

Demi couldn't believe what had just happened, but was happy it happened either way. She knew that Joe's feelings for her were real and she couldn't have been any happier.

"I love you." Joe said quietly as he kissed her on the neck.

"I love you too." Demi replied and kissed him passionately.

The end! Tell me what you think! I'd really like to know!


End file.
